1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a home appliance and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a home appliance and an operating method thereof, which are capable of simply informing of an operation mode upon interruption of electric power.
2. Background
Among home appliances installed in a building, for convenience of users, refrigerators function to store food, laundry treating appliances function to treat laundry, air conditioners function to adjust room temperature, and cooking appliances function to cook food. Meanwhile, among such home appliances, refrigerators must continuously operate through continuous supply of electric power thereto. To this end, a variety of research is being conducted to stably operate such a refrigerator even when supply of electric power is unstable, in particular, during interruption of electric power.